Character profiles for my H2O fan fiction along with pre-summary
by meridian123
Summary: This has a summary of what happened between the series finale and my fan fiction along with regularly updated Character profiles.


During season 3 :

Emma went on a world traveling trip with her family and since Ash had just finished high school he tagged along. While Emma was on her trip Rikki and Cleo met another mermaid named Bella who had been a mermaid since she was 9 and changed in a moon pool in Ireland. Bella has the power to turn water into jelly or make it solid. Bella fell in love with a guy named Will who is a champion free diver and Rikki and Zane reopened the Juice Net Café as Rikki's Café after it had closed up shop for good. Bella joined the in house band as lead singer and rocked the place and everything was going great until the water attacked them in the form of a tentacle! Pretty soon they figured out that the moon pool had sent the tentacle to give the mermaids a message about a comet that was going to crash into the earth! Meanwhile Rikki and Cleo had started wearing crystals from the moon pool around their necks instead of the lockets and Rikki broke up with Zane. After they figured out the tentacles message the three mermaids used their powers to create a tower of light that crashed into the comet setting it's trajectory away from earth but Zane in his quest for cash destroyed part of the moon pool to get more crystals to sell to keep the Café afloat. Ryan skipped town with all the crystals leaving the café to get shut down because Zane didn't have the money to keep it running.

Post season :

The girls thought the moon pool was toast but what they didn't know is that it still had a bit of magic left and was using the magic to regenerate and at the next full moon it was back to normal much to their surprise. After they found the moon pool back to normal Emma soon returned with Ash and was disappointed that the girls weren't wearing their lockets anymore but soon Rikki, Bella, and Cleo went looking and found another crystal that will turned into another necklace for Emma and everything was fine. After all of this the girls had a chance to catch up and Bella and Emma became good friends. Now the girls go to college right here in the gold coast. Cleo starts classes to learn more about marine biology so she can do her job as a dolphin trainer better. Emma had been home schooled on her trips and Ash helped out. Now she's taken a test for her diploma and passed with flying colors so now she's off to college too and is studying to become a teacher. Rikki is studying business economics so she can one day reopen the café without Zanes help and Bella is studying to become a music teacher. Ash resumes his job at the stables as a professional jockey and gives riding lessons while Lewis is back from America and is studying to become a marine biologist and Will is studying to become a zoologist.

Character profiles :

Emma Gilbert

Age 20

Studying to become a primary school teacher from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm

Works at Rikki's cafe with her boyfriend Ash whenever she can.

Mermaid for 5 years

Became a mermaid with Cleo Satori, and Rikki Chadwick.

In a relationship with Ash Dove

Powers : Freezing water and Causing Snowstorms, turning water into jelly, solidifying the jelly, and making solidified water explode, Molding, Expanding, and Moving Water with her mind.

Birthday 4/16/1992

Cleo Satori

Age 20

Studying marine biology so she can do her job as a dolphin trainer better from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm

Works mornings and weekends at the marine park as a dolphin trainer and directs the dolphins in the parks dolphin shows.

Became a mermaid with Emma Gilbert, and Rikki Chadwick.

Mermaid for 5 years

In a relationship with Lewis Mcartney

Powers : Molding, Expanding, and Moving Water with her mind and can create wind from her palms and can create powerful storms, Freezing water and Causing Snowstorms, Manipulating lightning, turning water into jelly, solidifying the jelly, and making solidified water explode.

Birthday 3/20/1992

Rikki Chadwick

Age 20

Finished studying business economics and now runs Rikki's cafe with Jake Thomas

Became a mermaid with Emma Gilbert, and Cleo Satori.

Mermaid for 5 years

In a relationship with Jake Thomas

Powers : heating, freezing, molding and moving water with his mind along with the ability to create snowstorms, manipulating fire and lightning, controlling wind, and creating storms and manipulating dirt, stone, and any kind of mineral.

Birthday 8/12/1992

Bella Hartley

Age 20

Studying to become a music teacher from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm

Rehearses at Rikki's cafe every morning and Sings there every night

Became a mermaid at 9 years old in a sea cave in ireland.

Mermaid for 10 years

In a relationship with Will Benjamin

Powers : turning water into jelly, solidifying the jelly, and making solidified water explode, molding and moving water with her mind.

Birthday 5/3/1992

Marina Elliot

Studying Marine Biology from 11:00am to 5:00pm

Became a mermaid with her boyfriend Jason Clark on a camping trip

Mermaid for 1 week.

In a relationship with Jason Clark

Powers : manipulating fire and water, turning water to jelly, solidifying the jelly and making solidified water explode.

Birthday : 10/5/1994

Jake Thomas

Age 20

Studying Computer sciences from 7:00am to 10:00am

Runs Rikki's Cafe with Rikki Chadwick after school

Became a merman during a camping trip with his dad when he was 16

Merman for 5 years

In a relationship with Rikki Chadwick

Powers : heating, freezing, molding, and moving water with her mind along with the ability to create snowstorms, manipulating fire and lightning, controlling wind, and creating storms, .manipulating dirt, stone, and any kind of mineral

Birthday 7/9/1992

Lewis Mcartney

age 20

Studying to become a marine biologist from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm

Became a merman with Ash Dove, and Will Benjamin

Merman for a year and a half

In a relationship with Cleo Satori

Powers : Molding, Expanding, and Moving Water with his mind and can create wind from his palms and can create powerful storms and manipulating fire and lightning

Birthday 6/1/1992

Ash Dove

Age 21

Works at the stables as a professional Jocky, gives Riding lessons and Works at Rikki's cafe during the weekends

Became a merman with Will Benjamin, and Lewis Mcartney

Merman for a year and a half

In a relationship with Emma Gilbert

Powers : Molding, Expanding, and Moving Water with his mind and Freezing water and Causing Snowstorms, and manipulating lightning.

Birthday 9/17/1991

Will Benjamin

Age 20

Former professional freediver

Studying to become a zoologist from 11:00 am to 5:00 pm

Merman for a year and a half

Became a merman with Ash Dove and Lewis Mcartney.

In a relationship with Bella Hartley

Powers : Molding, Expanding, and Moving Water with his mind and Freezing water and turning water into jelly, solidifying the jelly, and making solidified water explode, manipulating fire.

Birthday : 1/23/1992

Jason Clark

Studying marine biology from 11:00am to 5:00pm

Became a merman with his Girlfriend Marina Elliot on a camping trip

Merman for 1 week

In a relationship with Marina Elliot

Powers : Manipulating fire, lightning, sand and earth

Birthday : 2/16/1994


End file.
